


golden crowns

by operationhades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, One Shot, Sort of? - Freeform, because season 9 is so close!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationhades/pseuds/operationhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't hate you, Sam," Dean says quietly, adjusting the cloak around his shoulders. "I could never hate you, little brother. Never."</p>
            </blockquote>





	golden crowns

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE SEASON 9 IS SO CLOSE AND I'VE BEEN WATCHING VIKINGS AND CATCHING UP ON GAME OF THRONES. /flails

"I don't hate you, Sam," Dean says quietly, adjusting the cloak around his shoulders. "I could never hate you, little brother. Never."

"Then why?" Asks the little brother, the husband, the would-be-king. "Why did you betray me? Why did you go behind my back and sabotage our own people? Why did you sabotage _me_?"

Dean looks up at him, kneeling on the floor as he is. Looks up at him, at where Sam is sitting on the throne, gripping the arm rests tightly, face pained under the golden crown of kings. Jessica sits next to him, in her own throne, her own golden crown of queens a delicate circle atop her golden head. They both stare down at him, confused, pained, worried - they both stare down at him, betrayed.

Dean closes his eyes, holds back a sob, and opens them once more.

"Because you're not ready," he finally says, breathes it out, contaminates the air with it's cruelty. "Because you're yet young," he continues, just as guards surround them - the would be king and queen, the newly wed couple, the darlings of the nation - and take their crowns. "Because you need not suffer."

"Dean," Jessica speaks, says,  _begs_ , even as her own body guard - Charlie - personally takes her crown and hops down the podium to stand by Dean's side. "Dean, what are you talking about? I- I don't understand."

Dean grits his teeth, refuses to break down and show mercy, and stands up stiffly until he's tall and strong and the whole room fills with his presence. And then, in a confident voice that brooks no argument, he says, "Samuel Winchester, lady Jessica Winchester, you are hereby sentenced to exile for betraying the nation. Charlie, take your team and escort them to the borders."

Charlie nods once, face blank, and hustles the two out. Sam fights, as Dean knew he would, demands to know what's going on, demands Dean explain, demands demands and  _demands_ until he's  _begging with it_ , until he's saying Dean's name in that way he does, in that way that means more than just a name.

Dean watches them go stonily, and only once they're out of the room and long gone does he take the heavy steps towards the podium and sit on the throne.

The shadows behind him - behind the two thrones, one his, the other empty - part like water for a figure to flow into existence. The queen's seat -  _Jessica's_ seat - becomes no longer empty, filled with the presence of a red haired devil with painted red lips.

The guards return, Charlie's presence notably not amongst them (safe safe she's safe  _safe_ ), and with gentle reverence place the crowns atop their heads.

"Long live the king," she says, seated on her throne like a satisfied lion. "Was that so hard, my King?"

 _Yes_. Dean aches to say yes, to jump off his seat like it electrocuted him and stab her in the neck, to behead her like he'd done not so long ago, to render her useless and dead.

 _No_. He says, demure and quiet, the word breathed out between them and only them, the guards disappearing like the smoke they truly were.

Abaddon smiles, her painted lips stretching wide across her face, and her eyes flash white.

Dean looks away from the sight - a coward, always a coward - but stays seated. As long as Charlie takes the hidden routes and rides herself and Sam, herself and Jessica, herself and the small band of guards that remain true, remain  _human_ , away away _away,_ then Dean will forever be a coward.

He'll be a coward and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You have the right to remain silent and roll on over to my tumblr, [sheriffbadass](http://www.sheriffbadass.tumblr.com). You have the right to send asks, and if you're too shy for it, then you shall be appointed the veil of anon to allow you to do so.


End file.
